Run Sonic Run!
by ChaosEmeralds
Summary: Sonic faces a new challenge! With Eggman in hiding, Sonic must hold off the advances from Amy and her new rivals. Amy steps up her game to make Sonic her own but with Rouge and Blaze after him, thats going to be a challenge. SonicxAmyxRougexBlaze! Lemons, Violence and Language. Story takes place after the defeat of the Time Eater. STORY ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my 2nd story!

There will be Lemons, Violence, Language, and Rape

Story takes place after Sonic defeats the time eater.

I would also like to ask people to leave a review of my story.

Im not asking for people to say "Hey you suck ass!" or some other shit like that.

Just leave your thoughts on my story so I can make it more enjoyable for you people.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 1: Run Sonic!**

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAZE!? STOP THOWING FIREBALLS AT ME!" Throughout Station Square, small fires could be seen on the streets, on cars, the roads, even on some unfortunate person. "I WILL ONCE YOU STOP RUNNING FROM ME AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Sonic was racing his way to Tails' workshop. Behind him was a very angry female cat. "WHAT DID I EVEN DO!? WHATEVER I DID IM SORRY!" He shouted. Blaze chucked another fireball at Sonic, only to miss and hit a brick wall. "SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH! AMY TOLD ME WHAT YOU TWO DID YESTERDAY! IM NOT LOSING YOU TO THAT PINK BITCH!" Blaze yelled. Sonic made a sharp right turn down a street that lead out of the city. "I DIDNT EVEN TALK TO AMY YESTERDAY MUCH LESS SEE HER! SHE MUST HAVE TOLD YOU A LIE BLAZE!" Sonic said, trying to reason with her. "BULLSHIT! SHE SAID YOU WOULD LIE ABOUT YOU TWO FUCKING ON HER COUCH!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic came to a fast stop and turned around. Blaze came to a stop in front of him and started taking deep breaths. "Blaze, you and I both know I don't like Amy like that. I only like her as a friend. Did you ever stop and think that maybe Amy just said that to make it sound like we are dating?" He said. Blaze looked at him with a tired look. "I...didn't...when she told me that you two had sex, I was to angry to think strait." She replied. Sonic raised an eyebrow at what she said. "Why would you care...even if we did have sex, why does it matter to you?" He asked. Blaze looked at Sonic and slowly made her way towards him. "Well you see I have a uhhh...I like you. not as a friend but like how Amy likes you." She said while a pink tint appeared on her cheeks. Sonic stared at her for a few seconds then blinked. "Well that's...going to be a problem. I like you as a friend also..."

"Blaze, you ok?" Blaze smiled warmly at Sonic and nodded. "Im fine Sonic, im just not sure how fine your going to be when I FUCKING SET YOUR ASS ON FIRE!" Sonic ducked under another fire sent his way. "HOLY SHIT! WHY ME!?"

**Tails' workshop**

"Hey Knuckles, can you hand me that power cell over there?" A gruff voice made a confused sound. "Uhhh what does it look like?" He asked. Tails threw a wrench near a giant tube that had a wire inside of it. "Its over there. I need it so I can power up my newest creation!" Tails said with excitement. Knuckles sighed and went over to the giant tube. "Man, you better pay me for this! manual labor doesn't come free you know!" He shouted. Tails looked up from his contraption and wiped an oil stain off his face. "Yeah yeah, no need to bitch about it! Now chop chop!" He said while clapping his hands together. Knuckles lifted the heavy tube and brought it over to where tails was standing. "So what does this hunk of wires and scrap metal do anyway?"

"This so called hunk of wires and scrap metal, can give people...how should I say...superpowers? No, that doesn't fit...Look the point is, it can give people like me faster speed or strength!" Tails said. Knuckles slapped him on the back with a grin. "Gives powers eh? If you need a test subject, im in! I want to get Sonic like speed!" He said. Knuckles began thinking of what he would look like with Sonics speed. "It does give the person a higher sense of speed, but not speed as fast as Sonic, Shadow, or Blaze. Those three where born with their speed and abilities." He said. Knuckles sighed as the vision of him running at break neck speeds punching through one of Eggmans inventions.

BANG BANG BANG

"You expecting someone Tails?" Knuckles asked. "No, not that I know of." He replied as he made his way to the door. When he opened the door, a flash of blue whizzed past him and made its way into Sonics room. Knuckles and Tails blinked before looking back out the door to see Blaze running at them with her hands on fire. "OH SHIT!" Knuckles said as he slammed the door shut and pressed a button on the wall next to it. A metal door slammed in front of the other door and made a clicking noise. "There! She cant get in now!" Knuckles said in a triumphant tone. "Was it really necessary to do that?" Tails asked while trying to ignore Blaze banging on the door. "Yes and I have a perfect reason why!" He replied.

"Well lets hear it then." Tails said. He walked over to the fridge on the other side of the building and pulled out two cokes. He tossed one to Knuckles and plopped down on a sofa near by. "The only time I have ever seen Sonic run into his room like that is when Amy is chasing him. From the way Blaze looks and sounds, she must have told Sonic she likes him too and was rejected." Knuckles explained while sipping his coke. "I never knew Blaze was capable of the emotion called love..." Tails joked. Up the stairs, Sonic was making his way down to his longtime best friends.

"Is she gone?" He asked. Knuckles cracked a smirk and shook his head. "Nope, and she likes you doesn't she?" Tails looked at Sonic for confirmation of Knuckles claim. "Yes...now I have to deal with two Amys...and this one can almost keep up with me!" Sonic said as he jumped at the sound of a window breaking. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! COME OUT AND FACE THE FACT THAT WE ARE MENT TO BE!" Blaze shouted. "Hey Blaze? Yeah, could you like not break my shit? It cost money to repair windows!" Tails said only to have a fireball fly past his face. "Ok Sonic, you need to get the fuck out! You're my best friend and all but im not going to pay for all these window repairs." Tails said.

"Y-You're joking right!? You wouldn't do that to me." Sonic said as he began to sweat. "Im sorry...come back when you have her under control or out of your hair." Tails replied. "Look, ill pay for the repairs alright? Just let me hideout here until she gives up PLEASE!" Sonic begged while on his knees. "Hmmmm alright, but you better pay for any damage done to my workshop!" Tails said. Knuckles crushed his coke can and threw it into the trash can. "Ballin!" He said while propping his feet up on the table and turning on the TV.

**Nighttime**

Everything was quite outside the place. Knuckles was drooling on the couch while holding the Tv remote, Tails was still working on his new invention, and Sonic was on his laptop editing a new club song he was working on. "Man Im telling you tails, this new song is going to be a smash hit down at club Rouge!" He said while putting on his headphones. "Sonic...you can make the worst music in the world and people are going to love it. You're Sonic the hedgehog, I highly doubt people are going to hate anything you do." Tails said. "True that may be little dude, but I take pride in my work and I actually want people to like the song not just because I made it." Sonic replied.

"Guhhh, keep it down you two im trying to sleep here." Knuckles said while turning over and snoring. Sonic only shrugged his shoulders and closed his laptop. "Well Tails, im going to bed. Im sleepy as hell." Sonic yawned. "Alright man, see you in the morning." Tails replied.

**Out in Station Square**

"I really need a man in my life...Shadow can barely last in bed, Silver is too...weird, Knuckles is too much of an idiot, that team Chaotix is a definite no go, Tails is too young...what about that other guy...the blue one." The female bat thought to herself. As she was walking down the street, she looked up at a billboard of a footlocker advertisement. The billboard showed Sonic wearing a pair of red and white Jordans with a thumbs up. "SONIC! How could I forget big blue's name!?" She looked at Sonic with a keen eye.

"Yes...Sonic will be mine, that Amy can chase him all she wants! Once I make my move on him, he will never want to leave my side again!"

**End Chapter!**

Don't worry people, im going to make the Chapters much longer than this!

On the Next Chapter!

Rouge makes her move on Sonic, Amy finds out about Blaze and Rouge both wanting Sonic and steps up her game!

Tails and Knuckles try out the machine and end up with amazing results

Shadow comes into town and makes Sonics life even harder that it already is!

Till the next chapter!

Chaos out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Its time for a new Chapter!

I hope you guys are ready for this Chapter!

Im going to throw in some song titles in this fanfic and no it's not going to have lyrics...that's stupid

If you want to hear the songs, you can look them up on YouTube!

Anyway, I don't own any songs, drinks, clothing lines, or anything else in this story!

I only own the ideas and plot for the story you are about to read.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 2: A day to remember...**

It was early in the morning as Sonic began to wake up from his sleep. "Man...I hope blaze went home last night...im really not in the mood to put up with her shit today..." He yawned. He walked into the hallway and opened another door that led into a bathroom. He took a quick shower and began thinking of what he was going to do today. _'Hmmm...I have to finish editing that new song I made for the show tonight...I have to get some more chilidogs for myself...run by and see how the city is after that little chat with Blaze went to...Man I have a lot of work to do!'_ He sighed as he got out of the shower.

He walked back over to his bed and laced up his trademark red and white shoes and put on his gloves. He looked himself over in the mirror and smirked. "Perfect as always Sonic!" He said.

Down stairs, Tails was working on the new machine as Knuckles was getting himself some grapes. "Tails...I think you need to take a break from that machine of yours. Its going to kill you if Eggman doesn't." He joked. Tails glared at him and chucked a screwdriver at him. "Shut it Knuckles! im almost done, I don't need anymore interruptions from you..." He said as one of his tails grabbed a wrench from behind him. Knuckles plopped on the recliner snorted. "Seems like someone is on their time of the month again..." He said quietly. "GOOD MORNING SMART ONE AND DUMB ONE!" A voice shouted. Knuckles groaned as Tails Smirked. "How did you sleep Sonic?" He asked putting down a tool. Knuckles' eyebrow twitched as he growled. _'You have got to be kidding me!? He stops when Sonic walks into the room but when I fall down those steps, I get yelled at for making too much noise!'_

"I slept pretty good man. After that little fight with Blaze yesterday, I was sure I wouldn't be able to." He relied as he looked at Knuckles. "Hey Knucklehead? You ok? you look kind of...I don't know...constipated?" He asked as he put a finger on the side of his head in thought. "No Sonic...im fine. Don't you have to work on that song for Club Rouge tonight?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded and headed over to his laptop. "Yeah, you two going to be there?" He asked. "Have you ever seen us not there when you go up there?" Tails asked as he slammed a panel shut on his machine. "No..."

"Then you know we are going to be there!" Tails said was he wiped his face with a rag and sat on the sofa. "Cool...cool, so whatcha makin now Tails?" Sonic asked as he threw a microwave burrito in the microwave. "This work of beauty can give people heightened abilities or super powers...what you want to call them. It can give a person faster speed or more strength but not to a level like you, Blaze and Shadow. For the strength part, even if I was to use this on myself, I wouldn't be as strong as Knuckles or Vector. If I did, it would damage our DNA and possibly kill us, so I had to tone the power down a bit." Tails explained. Sonic was tapping away on his laptop. "Sounds cool Tails, I might give it a whirl when I get the time to do it." Sonic said.

The phone on the wall began ringing. Tails walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Tails widened his eyes at who the caller's voice was. "Hi Tails! Do you know where Sonic is? I tried calling him earlier this morning, but it went straight to voicemail." Tails looked over to Sonic who was chowing down on his burrito. He looked up to see Tails making a **A** shape with his arms. Sonic started to shaking his head and whispered "im not here. I'm down near twinkle park."

"Sonic was here earlier but he said he was going down to twinkle park." Tails spoke into the phone. The phone went silent. "Hello? Amy you there?" Tails shrugged and placed the phone back on the wall. "I got to hand it to you Sonic. That was smart thinking." He said as he sat back down. Sonic smiled. "Yeah im about to head out to do some errands. To make sure that Amy wont get in the way, I had to make sure that she was going to be somewhere where im not even going to be close to." He said.

"Smart..." Knuckles commented. Tails walked over to Sonic and looked on his laptop. "So whats the name of the new song?" He asked. Sonic smirked and scrolled up to the top of the page. "I'm going to call it **Cannonball**!" He said with confidence. "Why Cannonball?"

"Why not Cannonball? Its sounds cool and even goes with the heavy bass in the song." Tails shrugged and went back to his machine. "Well I for one cant wait to hear it! The last song you made almost got me laid with some hot looking rabbit!" Knuckles said as he sat up from the recliner. "Thats not why I make music Knuckles..." Sonic said with a sweat drop. "Meh, I know that, im just using your talents for music for my gain! I've gotten so much ass from girls when I tell them that im your best friend and roommate." He said. Soinc shook his head and grew an evil smirk. "Say Knucklehead...arent you suppose to be guarding the Master Emerald right now?" Knuckles sighed. "I do at times, but I found an old scroll in the temple deep in Angel Island. It showed me how to place a barrier around the Emerald to stop people from taking it. So as of right now, im now living on the couch with you guys!" Knuckles finished. "Hey! Who said you can move in here? You're just going to take up more space with your shit!" Tails said with a heated voice. "Chill out little dude, with Knuckles here, you now have someone to help you with your creations and what not. I say let him have the couch." Sonic said while packing up his laptop. "Fine...but if you fuck something up in here so help me GOD! Im going to make Eggman seem like a teddy bear compared to me!" Tails threaten as he pulled a ray gun from who knows where and pointed it at him.

"Alright! No need to get hostile man! I'll watch my step in here!" Knuckles replied with waving hands in front of him. Sonic chuckled and headed to the door. "Alright guys, im heading out. I'll see you guys at the show tonight." He said. Knuckles waved as Tails nodded. Sonic shut the door behind and looked around. _'Alright so Blaze did go back home...hope I don't run into her today...'_ He thought. He began running down the path leading out of the forest. He started picking up speed as the trees neer him began swaying with the after shock of his run. "I should take the train today...the laptop might fall out at my speed.." He said to himself. Sonic made his way to the train terminal and waited for the train.

**30 minutes later**

Sonic was tapping his foot at a rapid pace. "Fucking train...making me wait...I would have been done with everything I needed to do today by now!" He said. Just as he finished his statement, the train came rolling down the tracks. "Bout time!" He said as he got up from the bench he was sitting on. The doors on the train slid open as people walked out of it. Sonic slipped in the train and sat down. He looked up to see everyone looking at him with stars in their eyes. "Oh my god you're Sonic the hedgehog tight? Can I have your autograph? PLEASE!?" A female dog asked. Sonic nodded and took out a pen from his laptop bag. "Who am I making this out to?" He asked. "My name is Sarah..." She said with a blush. Sonic sighed and wrote. "To my fan Sarah...from Sonic the hedgehog." He said as he capped the pen. "Thank you so much!" She shouted. She ran to the other side of the train where her friends were and began giggling like school girls. "Seems like you still get a lot of attention huh faker?" A voice said. Sonic looked over to a black and red Hedgehog that was smirking at him. "Well, well, well seems look what the cat dragged in! How you been Shad?" Sonic asked. "Ive had better days...the last mission G.U.N sent me on took a toll on me and I got shot in the arm, So they let me have a few months off for while." Shadow said. Sonic smirked and closed his eyes. "Figures...you claim to be the fastest thing alive and yet you get shot by a bullet!" Shadow growled. "I am the fastest thing alive!"

"Suuuuure you are! Lets have a race when you get back up on your feet. But there is a catch though..." Sonic said. "Whats the catch then Sonic? You have to eat a chilidog while we run?" Shadow joked. "I wish...but no. We race without out our shoes." He said coolly. Shadow almost looked pale. _'Did this blue idiot figure it out?'_ He thought. "Why without our shoes?" He asked. "Well I know that you are fast...but without your shoes, Tails can beat you in a race..." Sonic said. That hit the nail on the head for Shadow. "You tell anyone of this ill kill you Sonic! You hear me? Ill end you!" Shadow said under a harsh whisper. Sonic snickered. "How are you going to when I can just fuck up your kicks." He retorted with a smile. "Hmph" Was all he got in reply.

**Station Square transit**

"Ill see you around Shadow! Hope you get to feeling better." Sonic said. Sonic walked out of the train terminal and out into the street. People started looking at him with amazement. "Look its Sonic!" Someone shouted. Sonic cringed and leaped on top of a building. "Man, got to love the city!" He said. As he was jumping from roof to roof, he felt something start humming in his bag. He stopped on a small business building and pulled out his phone. "Hello? who is it?" He asked. "Hi Sonic! Its me Amy!" Sonic sweat dropped at hearing her voice. "Hey Ames, can I call you later? I have a lot of stuff to do today and I need all the time I can get." Sonic said. He was hoping she would just say yes and leave him be, but that would be to simple for his life huh? "I know you have a big show down at Club Rouge later tonight! Im so exited to see you! Im going to wear something that will knock the socks off you!" Amy vowed.

Sonic sighed but slightly smiled. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" He asked. Amy giggled and replied. "Im not giving up until you and I are married with kids! Also a word of advice...If I see you with another woman that's not me, im going to turn her into dust and then im going after you..." Sonic began to sweat. _'SHIT! IF SHE FINDS OUT THAT BLAZE LIKES ME, WE'RE BOTH TOAST...or maybe Amy with be toast thanks to Blaze's control over fire...'_

"Well I better let you go Sonic, I have to get something sexy to wear. Love ya!" She said while hanging up the phone. He closed his phone and shook his head. "Man, that girl is such a pain sometimes.." He said.

He made his way down to the area where Blaze and Sonic 1st had their conversation. "Man...she really did a number on the streets here huh?" He asked himself. His started thinking about why and how the conversation went and slapped his face. "Damn! I forgot to ask Amy why she told Blaze that we had sex!" He said. He looked over to see some of the Police officers scraping off some of the charred ground with some construction workers. "Hm...seems like they have everything under control here...ill have to have a talk with Amy about what she told Blaze. But 1st...BREAKFAST!"

**Local Chilidog stand**

"Welcome back Sonic! The usual?" Asked the vender. Sonic nodded with a thumbs up. "You know it old man!" Sonic sat down on a bus bench and wait for his meal._ 'After this, all I have to do is finish editing the song at Club Rouge...'_ A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Here you go Sonic! 1 Chilidog with shredded cheddar cheese!" Sonic thanked him and started demolishing the snack. "Oh my god this is so gooood!" He said in between finished his food and threw away the napkin. "That hit the spot! Now im ready for a killer of a party!" He said.

**Tails' Workshop**

"Careful with that you big red idiot! That's $1,000 worth of tech in that box!" Tails shouted. Knuckles was growing more and more angry as time went on. "I'm getting real sick of your shit Tails! I'm doing the best I can!" He said as he placed the box down. "I know...sorry man...im just really exited about my new Invention! I hope I get super strength...or even more smarts!" He said with his Tails spinning. "I couldn't agree more!"

"Its time Knuckles...its finished! Step inside of it." Tails said as he began pressing numerous amounts of buttons. "Alright!" Knuckles stepped inside and took a deep breath. "Ok buddy! Light it up!" Tails slammed his fist on a big red button. The machine began making a humming noise and flashed green lights. "Why the hell do I feel funny Tails?" Knuckles asked from inside the machine. "Its changing your DNA don't worry about it!" Tails replied.

The machine came to a hissing stop as Knuckles walked out. "Well your machine sucks a shit load of ass! I don't seem to feel faster!" Knuckles said. "I never said it WOULD, I said it COULD...maybe you got even more strength..." Knuckles walked over to the sofa and lifted it with one arm. "Nope, feels just the same." He said. Tails sighed and looked the machine over again. "Maybe you got something else. Its un likely, but maybe that's what happened. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! TAILS LOOK AT THIS!" Knuckles yelled with excitement. Tails turned around and dropped his clip board he was writing on. "Holy shit..."

**Club Rouge**

"Hey Rouge? You here? I brought the demo like you asked." foot steps could be heard as Rouge opened the front door. "Hey big blue...glad you could make it." She said in a seductive voice. "Umm thanks, im just going to get set up over by the turntables if that's alright." Sonic said. Rouge held the door open and let him in. Sonic made his way over to the stage and started hooking up his laptop. "Need something to drink? We have about 5 hours till people get here, so there is no need to hurry with setting that stuff up." Rouge said.

"Sure! I could go for a good drink right now!" Sonic said. Rouge smirked and made her way over to the bar. _'Just a little dose of sleeping powder and he shout be out for a few hours...today is just my day!'_ She thought while mixing his drink with the powder. She walked back over to Sonic and handed him his drink. "Here you go, I made it with special love..." Sonic looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh, thanks again Rouge..." He said before gulping down the drink. "Oh don't worry...with will really thank me when im done with you." She said while tracing her fingers across his face. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" He questioned. Then it hit him. "Oh man...why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?" He asked. "Shhh, let it take effect. When you wake back up, you will be in sexual heaven." She cooed. "But..im not...dead..." He said before falling asleep. "This is great! The front door is locked, Amy isn't here, and I have hours for Sonic to please me and become mine! Rouge the bat, you have out done yourself yet again!" She said.

**With Amy**

_'Gee, I wonder what Sonic would like me to wear? I want him looking at me like im the only girl in the world'_ Amy thought with conviction. She had all of her dresses out on her bed for her to look at. "Hmm...maybe I should where the green one, it goes with my eyes...I guess." She said with a sigh. She looked over to a black dress and smirked. "Yeah...that one will work."

**Back at Club Rouge**

Sonic was slowly fluttering his eyes open and yawning. "Oh man, what the hell happened to me?" He looked around and noticed that he was tied down to a bed and began to panic. _'SHIT EGGMAN!'_ He thought. Just then, Rouge walked in a saw Sonic. "Oh thank god, Rouge you gotta help me! Eggman caught me and tied me down to a...pink...bed? The fuck...Rouge what are you...doing!?" Sonic said. He saw the look on her face and knew it all to well from past experiences with Amy. "Eggman didnt capture you...I did. You see, I like you...way more than Amy. I know you're not gay, so don't even try that card on me." Rouge said as she sat next to Sonic's face. "Why do you even like me? You have Shadow! He is a lot faster than me and is better looking right!? So lets just untie me from the bed and let me go." Sonic bargained. Rouge began to laugh as she stroked his face.

"You are a wierd one huh? Most men would die just to even touch me and yet here I am telling you that we are about to fuck." She said. "WHA? No! Rouge we cant...Amy she wont like it and Blaze...she has a thing for me too!" She placed a finger over his lips and looked him in the eyes. "So? Once im done with you, you will never want to leave me..."

**LEMON TIME**!

Rouge stood up and straddled his waist. She unclipped her heart shaped bra and threw in to the other side of the room. Sonic began to fight against his restraints in vain. "Don't try to fight it Sonic...just lay here and take it. I promise you will love this!" She said. She kissed him on the lips and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Sonic was trying to hold back a moan and failed horribly when Rouge rubbed his member. "Seems like im not the only one enjoying this..." She looked down and saw the size of him. "I don't think that's going to fit in me...but ill manage." She said. She moved down and gripped him in both of her hands. Sonic was watching this with a deep blush. "K-Keep doing that Rouge...that feels good." He muttered out.

Smirking, she licked the tip of it in a circular motion. She stopped and slowly began to move the whole thing in her mouth. "Oh god! This is amazing! Keep doing it PLEASE! ILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST KEEP DOING IT!" Sonic yelled. Rouge eye smiled and picked up her pace. _'I got him now...'_ Sonic started feeling funny as his breathing sharpened. "R-Rouge...I-Im Cumming! FUCK!"

Thick streams of his seed went down her throat and he shuddered in pleasure. Rouge swallowed the entire load without letting any fall out of her mouth. "If you think that felt good, then you're really going to enjoy getting in me." Rouge said. She stood up and took whatever clothing she had on off. She made her way over to him and sat on his waist. "I hope you're ready for this Sonic...Im going to take your virginity away." She whispered in his ear. Sonic went wide-eyed and began fighting again. "W-Wait, don't you think we should go on a few dates before sealing the deal? I mean, im not the type of guy that fucks on the 1st date..."

Rouge kissed him and smirked. "You can take me on as many dates as you want...after we fuck!" Sonic didn't get to say another word as she began to lower herself on him. "You're a big on aren't you huh?" She managed to gasp out. Sonic was moaning in complete bliss. _'This feels amazing! Is this what sex really feels like? I...think I want more!'_

She was bouncing on his member with vigor. "Use your hips too! Thrust into me baby!" She yelled. Sonic nodded and began thrusting at a fast pace. "OH YES! YOU'RE HITTING IT! THAT S-SPOT! OH GOD IM CUMMING! LET IT OUT IN ME!" She screamed. Sonic widened his eyes in shock. "NO! I cant be a dad yet! Im not ready!" Too late. He came inside her and groaned. Rouge was grinning in absolute bliss and she felt his seed wash into her.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Sonic looked up at Rouge with an angry look. "Are you crazy? I could have just gotten you pregnant!" She kissed him again and spoke. "Don't worry your pretty little blue head about that! Im on birth control." She informed him. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at her again. "So...we're done right? I still have to get ready for the show..."

"Oh no we are far from being done! We still have 2 more hours until people get here, and im using every minute of it fucking your brains out!" She said as she pushed him back into her.

**Few Hours later**

The time was 9pm at Club Rouge. A door opened and showed a peaceful looking Rouge holding a nervous and somewhat confused Sonic. "You were amazing for your 1st time Sonic. Im thinking about getting in some more action from you later on tonight..." Rouge said with a sexy look. Sonic gulped and made his way over to the stage. "Im glad you enjoyed me but...does that mean we are dating now or something? If we are, you do know that Blaze and Amy will do everything in their power to have me." He said. She only shrugged her shoulders and sat on a small speaker.

"They can try to take you from me! Ill send those two packing is they even lay a hand on you!" She said. Sonic sighed as he opened his laptop. "Alright...I guess I have no choice now that you raped me and stole my virginity." Sonic said.

"It's not rape if you like it." Rouge countered. He shook his head and looked at clock on the wall. "It's almost time, everything set up?" Rouge nodded and flew up to the V.I.P area. "Im going to be up here to keep a watch on people...and keep an even closer eye on you...Big Blue." She said.

**30 minutes later**

Club Rouge was packed and even more people were outside waiting to get in. Sonic was manning the Dj booth while clapping his hands to the beat of the song. "MY NAME IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND THIS IS MY OWN CREATION...**CANNONBALL**!"

People went crazy as they heard the song. All around everyone was having a fantastic time. Tails was saving a drunk Knuckles from getting beaten to a bloody pulp by a woman.

Shadow was standing alone in a corner, glaring at Sonic with extreme hate in his eyes.

Amy was in front of everyone, reaching out to Sonic and calling his name.

Rouge was sipping a drink and watched Sonic with an almost blank stare.

_'Hope Shadow and Amy don't cause much trouble for Sonic and I. Sonic is the perfect man for me...AND I WONT LET THAT PINK EYESORE GET IN MY WAY OF MY MAN!'_ She thought.

Just then, the music stopped and the lights flashed back on. Everyone began to look around in wonder why the music stopped. Sonic looked at everyone and shrugged. "Fuck, I don't know what happened...don't look at me." He said.

"Well well Sonic! I always knew you were a party animal but this is just insane!" An all too familiar voice said. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Amy instantly recognized the voice. "Yo Eggman! I was wondering when you were going to show your fat ass again!" Sonic taunted. People began to laugh as Eggman grew a tick mark. "Insult me if you wish you blue pin cushion! You wont be doing anymore of that after you meet you demise at my new creation! GO EGG HATCHER!"

The roof of the club was ripped off by a giant egg-shaped robot. Everyone began to scream in fear and ran.

"well fuck my life..."

**End Chapter!**

Hope you guys liked the chapter!

Also to clarify Amy will find out about Rouge and Blaze next Chapter...I went ahead in my story and kinda told you wrong later chapter lol my bad!

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own the Song **Cannonball!** The song was made by Showtek and Justin Prime!

Leave a review or send me a PM on your thoughts so far!

Till next time people!

Chaos out!


End file.
